


Fatman and Little Boy

by EllenofX



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenofX/pseuds/EllenofX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps "Fatman" is a unjust description of 27 year old Domovoi Butler. Clumsy references to nuclear weaponry, however, are quite fitting for his first few years with Artemis Fowl the Second. From first meeting to his young charge to the duo’s first experience with The People, this lovingly but haphazardly concocted collection of "pre-stories" will hopefully serve to entertain you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatman and Little Boy

By the time he was 27, Domovoi Butler was more then ready to except his existence as a bodyguard to the latest addition of the Fowl family. After eight-plus years of brutally taxing labor working for various government agencies, the prospect of ‘playing bodyguard’ (not that he would ever play) to a child sounded relaxing... Comparatively, at least. How hard could guarding a child be?  
Of course, with that came a certain amount of disappointment. While guarding the Fowls was, simply, what Butlers did, he couldn’t help holding a slight fear of becoming nothing more then an over-qualified doorman or bellhop. Butler would forever be bound to his principle, from this day forward. He hoped the newborn wouldn’t choose a boring of a life, somewhat assured by the knowledge that Fowls rarely did.  
It was a cool fall evening, and he was sitting in an antiseptic scented hallway, perched like a large predator atop a much-to-small chair. Across from him, the looming figure of Major stood alert by the doorway. Butler could hear the occasional pained cry of Angeline Fowl. Although the large Eurasian man had been trained not to show his emotions, indeed, to appear and to act as if he had none, some faint suggestion of worry must have creased his face.  
“Domovoi,” Major give a rare smile at Butler’s blatantly shocked expression, knowing it would go unnoticed as the younger man giving a quick glance up and down the hallway before raising his eyebrows to him. “It might be a very long time before you hear that word again… What is it that little Juliet calls you? Dom? She will have to stop that, you know.”  
Butler nodded. He already knew, hell, he might never hear his own name again. Major exchanging pleasantries with him like this only served to put him more ill at ease. In a rare moment of uncertainly, he cast his gaze down to the tiled floor in reflection.  
Major’s voice rumbled once more, the older man speaking quietly, his whisper reminiscent of a distant thunderstorm. “Once you meet your principle, your doubts will vanish, nephew. There will be times that this job will be very tying for both of you, but there are generations of the relationship between Fowl and Butler. As promising as you are, I doubt that you will be the first to fail your duty.”  
Major fell silent as a nurse pushed her way from the room. Glancing up, Butler caught a disconcerted expression before the woman hurried of. A pit formed in his belly, but the guard logically knew that if anything had gone wrong, the room would be much busier. Over the next few minutes, a steady trickle of hospital staff entered and exited the room, each one cautious of the large men watching them intensely. Eventually, a male nurse rushed out shaking his head, he turned to leave, only to pause and stare as the two Butlers.  
“You’ve been out here a while,” He said, “So I’m going to guess that you’re related?”  
Major nodded. Not strictly true, but oh, technicalities.  
The nurse nodded, and said, “It’s a boy… A perfectly healthy boy.”  
Butler blinked. Why specify that the child was perfectly healthy? Did they have reason to suspect otherwise? If so, why hadn’t he been informed sooner?  
The room door opened. A somewhat un-done Mr. Fowl gave a curt nod Major, and then motioned for Butler to come. As the Eurasian man obediently complied, Mr. Fowl said, “His name is Artemis Fowl the Second. The doctors were concerned at first… He hasn’t cried yet.”  
Oh.  
Butler approached the bed in which Angeline lay cautiously, not wanting to disturb the exhausted mother. In her arms was a child, so small that Butler could think of a thousand things a big man like him could do to harm the boy by accident. As he was told, the child was silent, but alert.  
With a tired sigh, Angeline cast her gaze to him and asked, “Would you like to hold him?”  
Butler was uncertain at first, but as the woman lifted the newborn up he felt compelled to obey her wishes. Even after getting jostled slightly with the exchange, Artemis uttered not a sound. As the big man held his new charge, Butler noticed that Artemis adjusting himself within the Eurasian man’s grip. The baby had not the slightest interest in him, instead attempting to peer around the room.   
He knew the child could scarcely make out a thing, newborn eyes not having developed the ability to focus yet. He also got the distinct impression that the child knew this as well, and simply didn’t care. After a few moments of this, Artemis relaxed, and for the first time Butler got full view of the newborn’s eyes.  
They were the purest, clearest blue he’d ever seen. Butler gazed at Artemis, and Artemis at Butler, and within moments an unholy wail of malcontent filled the hospital room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work... Not sure how it turned out. I plan on doing a number of shorts like this about young Artemis and Butler. These will all be Artemis age 0-9, Butler 27-36.


End file.
